Matryoshka
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: 3er Songfic de South Park. Hace referencia a las muñecas Matryoshka como una representación de los sentimientos de Kyle en esta sociedad discriminatoria. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La canción tampoco me pertenece sino a Vocaloid y a HACHI :) / Pareja: Style.


_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_(1, 2, 3, 4!)_

Simplemente no puedo seguir adelante, no tengo mas razones para vivir...porque me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? y solo a mi? porque? porque? Yo no he hecho nada de malo dios...que hice yo para merecer este castigo?

Siempre he sido discriminado, siempre me maltrataron, siempre me sentí ofendido y completamente solo ¿Y cual es la razón de todas esas burlas? Fácil! la razón es porque salgo con un chico, pero no con un chico cualquiera, si no mi mejor amigo.

_Kyle:_

_kangae sugi no messeeji  
>dare ni todoku kamo shiranaide<br>kitto watashi wa itsu demo sou  
>tsugihagi kurutta matoryoshika <em>

_(He pensando mucho, acerca de un mensaje.  
>Quizá le llegará a alguien ¿Quién lo puede decir?<br>Ciertamente, siempre he sido de esta manera  
>Una arreglada y demente matryoshka)<em>

Cuando la gente se ríe de nosotros, por salir juntos...porque nos amamos, me siento vació, adolorido y siempre he querido quitarme la vida y ya no estar en este maldito mundo de mierda. pero nunca lo hice y saben porque? Porque esta mi mejor amigo Stan a mi lado, siempre estuvo ahí para defenderme si alguien se reía de mi, siempre cuento con el cuando mas lo necesito.

_zutsuu ga utau pakkeeji _  
><em>itsu made tatte mo hari wa yo-ji <em>  
><em>dare mo oshiete kurenai de <em>  
><em>sekai wa sakasa ni mawari dasu<em>

_(Un acuerdo cantado por una jaqueca  
>El tiempo puede pasar pero las manecillas están en el 4<br>No le digas a nadie  
>El mundo se volverá al revés)<em>

El es mi razón para vivir, se aparece en mis sueños para protegerme, cuando estoy solo el esta conmigo, en mis días mas tristes el esta ahí.

Pero hubo un día en el que ya llegue a mi limite, ya había aguantado todas las bromas habidas y por haber pero esta...esta fue la PEOR.

Estaba en la escuela caminando tranquilamente, pensaba ir a ver a Stan pero alguien me detuvo y me acorralo en la pared. yo supe quien era, era Cartman, mi peor enemigo, venia con sus compañeros a molestarme. seguro que me iba a joder por estar saliendo con Stan y todo eso.

_aa, waresou da _  
><em>kioku mo zenbu nage dashite <em>  
><em>aa, shiritai na <em>  
><em>fukaku made <em>

_(Ah, me siento desecho _  
><em>Desecha todos tus recuerdos, también <em>  
><em>Ah, como quiero saber, <em>  
><em>Hasta el fondo…<em> )

_ano ne, motto ippai matte choudai _  
><em>karinka? marinka? gen wo hajiite <em>  
><em>konna kanjou dou shiyou ka? <em>  
><em>chotto oshiete kurenai ka?<em>

_(Esta bien… Si por favor baila mas, mas  
>¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? tan solo toca el acorde<br>¿Qué debería hacer con respecto a estos sentimientos?  
>¿Puedes decirme?¿aunque sea solo un poco? )<br>_

-A donde vas judio de mierda?-me dijo el-Acaso ibas a ver a tu noviecito Hippie?-

Sus amigos se ríen y yo trato de ignorarlo y bajo la mirada.

-HEY-Me toma la cara-No me ignores cuando te hablo basura!-

-No soy una basura loco de mierda infeliz-Le grite

-A MI NO ME DESAFÍAS-Me grito mas fuerte y mas alto-Sabes algo? sabes que sos vos?-

-No...-Lo dije con una voz apenas audible

-Vos sos una mierda-Me dijo con una sonrisa malvada-Y la mierda se junta con la mierda-ve a sus amigos-Encárguense de el chicos-

-Claro-Dijo uno de ellos y me agarra del brazo- Ven con nosotros tenemos una sorpresa para ti-

* * *

><p>Horas mas tarde me encontraba atado en la pared de uno de los salones, tenia la cara rayada con marcadores y maquillaje de las chicas. tenia la cabeza baja, los ojos llenos de lagrimas como queriendo llorar de una vez por todas.<p>

_kando ryoukou 524 _  
><em>furoito? keroido? ken wo tataite <em>  
><em>zenbu zenbu waratchaou ze <em>  
><em>sassato odore yo baka damari<em>

_(Fuerte y claro, 524 _  
><em>¿Freud?¿Keloid? Tan solo alcanza la cuerda <em>  
><em>Todo, para reírse de todo <em>  
><em>Deprisa, baila con toda tu estupidez )<em>

Si no fuera porque alguien entro al salón no me hubiera echado a llorar. era Stan. me moría de vergüenza, no quería que me viera así.

-Kyle!-Grito y corrió a desatarme-Que te paso?-

Me senté en el piso sin hablarle, lo vi a los ojos, estaba preocupado, no sabia que decirle, no sabia como explicarle lo que paso hace un rato.

_*Flashback* _

_Aun me encontraba atado en la pared, Cartman vino y junto con sus amigos admiro el trabajo que ellos hicieron._

_-Jajajaja-Se ríe-Muy buen trabajo chicos! me encanta! esto va para el facebook-_

_Saca su celular, empieza a tomar fotos junto con sus amigos y a grabarme en vídeo para subirlo a Youtube._

_-Crees que ganaremos visitas con esto?-pregunto uno de los chicos_

_-Por supuesto que si-Dijo Cartman_

_No me contuve mas y me eche a llorar en silencio. _

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAW-Cartman se estaba burlando de mi sufrimiento-Pobrecito! el judio marica se echo a llorar jajajaja-_

_-Que vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto uno de los chicos en tono de burla-Le vas a pedir a tu novio que te proteja? jajajaja-_

_*Fin Flashback*_

-KYLE RESPONDEME!-Grito Stan por 3era vez-QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO?!-

-Cartman-Dije con una voz quebrada y débil

-HIJO DE RE 1000 PUTA-Dijo Stan-No te preocupes, voy a matarlo, me las pagara-

-N-No importa...-Dije a punto de llorar-No aguanto mas Stan, no soporto todo esto...quiero morir-

-Que? No digas eso Kyle, tienes mucho porque vivir y me tienes a mi-Dijo Stan secándome las lagrimas y sonriéndome para darme ánimos pero eso no ayudo de mucho.

-No Stan, esta vez es en serio...quiero matarme y dejar de vivir y no vas a hacer nada para detenerme-Lo empuje sin poner tanta fuerza, me detuve frente a la puerta, lo vi y le dije- _Todos se ríen de nosotros Stan...**Siempre **se han reído de nosotros, lo siento_-_  
><em>

_tende youchi na te wo tatakou _  
><em>wazato kurutta choushi de hora <em>  
><em>kitto watashi wa dou demo ii <em>  
><em>sekai no ondo ga tokete iku<em>

_(Aplaude no muy infantilmente  
>Y mira, esta melodía enloquecida a voluntad<br>Ciertamente no me importa, de cualquier manera  
>La calidez del mundo se está dispersando)<em>

Salí corriendo a casa, mi madre al parecer no estaba, tampoco mi papa ni mi hermanito, eso no importaba, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y una vez llegue allí, cerré la puerta con llave. tome una cámara filmadora, antes de encenderla me limpie la cara, prendí la cámara y me senté adelante de esta, tome aire y empeze a hablar.

_Stan:_

_Anata to watashi de randebuu? _  
><em>randebuu? (hora) randebuu? <em>  
><em>ara ma tondetta abanchuuru? <em>  
><em>ashidori yugande 1,2,1,2 <em>

_(Tú y yo, ¿Rendezvous?  
>¿Rendezvous? (hora) ¿Rendezvous?<br>Oh, ¿salir en un salto a la aventura?  
>Con un andar deshonesto 1, 2, 1, 2)<em>

_-_Hola a todos-dije yo- me llamo Kyle, bueno quiero dar mi ultimo adiós pero antes les voy a dejar unas palabras...se supone que cuando una persona se enamora y esta persona sale con el o ella deberían aceptarlo como es, pero no...estos 3 meses me paso todo lo contrario, me discriminaron, se rieron de mi, me jugaron bromas pesadas, aguante todo...Absolutamente TODO, pero hoy no doy mas, es mi fin. no tengo mas motivos para vivir, antes no me suicide porque tenia un motivo para vivir y ese motivo era mi Mejor Amigo Stan, lo siento...lo siento mucho-las lagrimas salían sin control-No puedo seguir viviendo así...a...adiós Stan...adiós a todos...los quiero mucho en especial a ti Stan-

_Kyle:_

_aa, hakisou da _  
><em>atashi no zenbu uke tomete <em>  
><em>aa, sono ryoute de <em>  
><em>uke tomete <em>

_(Ah, estoy listo para salir corriendo  
>Captura cada parte de mí<br>Ah, con tus dos manos  
>Atrápame por mí )<em>

Apague la cámara, tome un cuchillo que había en mi cuarto, antes de clavármelo en el corazón escuche golpes en la puerta y un grito.

-NO KYLE! NO TE MATES! NO LO HAGAS-Ese grito era de Stan, empeze a frotarme los ojos. estaba imaginando cosas, ignore los gritos del otro lado de la pared, cerré los ojos, tome aire y me clave el cuchillo en el corazón.

-Aaagh...-Tosí sangre, caí de rodillas al suelo, empeze a ver todo borroso, escuche golpes secos, alguien estaba tratando de abrir la puerta, lo ultimo que vi fue una figura negra cruzar la puerta y luego cerré los ojos.

_ano ne, chotto kiite yo daiji na koto _  
><em>karinka? marinka? hoo wo tsunette <em>  
><em>datte datte gaman dekinai no <em>  
><em>motto suteki na koto wo shiyou?<em>

_(Esta, bien… Escucha un poco, es algo importante  
>¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? Con tan solo apretar mis mejillas<br>Es justo como no puedo controlarme a mí mismo  
>¿Deberíamos hacer emociones más fantásticas?)<em>

Stan P.O.V

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Kyle y lo encontré muerto en el suelo.

-No...no...-Me arrodillo y lo tomo en mis brazos, empeze a mancharme de sangre-Kyle, Kyle...Despierta! No me asustes así! KYLE!-

Kyle no respondía, no se movía, no reaccionaba, en verdad estaba muerto, eso solo significaba una cosa...Lo había perdido para siempre.

-Esto no esta pasando...Esto no esta pasando-Dije yo entre deprimido y enojado- Maldito Cartman, por su culpa ahora mi novio esta muerto-

Cerre los ojos, no pude contenerme mas y llore por Kyle. el aun seguía tirado en el piso. enseguida tome una rápida y dolorosa desicion.

_itai itai nante nakanaide _  
><em>pareido? mareido? motto tataite <em>  
><em>matte nante itte matte matte <em>  
><em>tatta hitori ni naru mae ni <em>

_(Pena, dolor, pero no, no llores  
>¿Parade?¿Marade? Solo aplaude un poco más<br>Espera, me dices, espera, espera  
>Antes de que disminuyamos a tan solo uno…) <em>

-Espérame Kyle...-Tome el cuchillo que uso el hace unos segundos-Estaré contigo en un minuto!-

Empeze a prepararme mentalmente para lo que tenia pensado hacer, pero eso no importaba ya, la decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás. sin pensarlo de nuevo me clave el cuchillo en mi estomago, caí de rodillas al suelo junto a Kyle, empeze a ver todo borroso, lo ultimo que vi fue el techo de la habitación y a Kyle como un punto borroso naranja.

_Stan:_

_anata to watashi de randebuu?  
>randebuu? (hora) randebuu?<br>ara ma tondetta abanchuuru?  
>ashidori yugande 1,2,1,2 <em>

_(Tú y yo, ¿Rendezvous? _  
><em>¿Rendezvous? (ara) ¿Rendezvous? <em>  
><em>Oh, ¿salir en un salto a la aventura? <em>  
><em>Con un andar deshonesto 1, 2, 1, 2) <em>

Stan: (rai rai) Kyle: yoi tsubuse  
>Stan: (rai rai) Kyle: utai dase<br>Stan: (rai rai) Kyle: kyou mo hora  
>tsugihagi kurutta matryoshika!<p>

_( Stan: (rai, rai) Kyle: ¿Deprimido? _  
><em>Stan: (rai, rai) Kyle: ¡esta es una canción! <em>  
><em>Stan: (rai, rai) Kyle: Ve como hoy <em>  
><em>¡Todavía soy una arreglada y demente Matryoshka!) <em>

Desperté, me di cuenta de que no estaba en el cielo, mi ropa era de color negro, el piso era de tono marrón oscuro, el cielo era rojo y naranja, había personas sufriendo desgracias, estaba en el infierno, cierto que me había suicidado para encontrarme con Kyle.

-Stan?-

Me volteo y vi a Kyle, llevaba ropa negra igual que yo, pero tenia su Ushanka verde, algunos mechones de pelo rojo se escapaban de su gorra, sonreí, lo había encontrado, estaba con el...Por fin!

-Kyle!-Grite y fui corriendo a darle un abrazo

-Que haces aquí Stan?-Pregunto correspondiendo al abrazo

-Y tu que pensabas? vine a buscarte, no puedo vivir sin ti-Sonreí y lo vi a los ojos, vi que estaba sonrojado

-I-IDIOTA-Me golpea en el brazo-H-Hiciste que me sonrojara!-

-Pero es la verdad...eres mi mejor amigo y mi novio Ky, no podría vivir sin ti, mi vida no estaría completa sin ti a mi lado-

_Kyle:_

_(ne ne ne) motto ippai matte choudai _  
><em>karinka? marinka? gen wo hajiite <em>  
><em>konna kanjou dou shiyou ka? <em>  
><em>chotto oshiete kurenai ka? <em>

_(Esta, bien… Si por favor baila mas, mas _  
><em>¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? tan solo toca el acorde <em>  
><em>¿Qué debería hacer con respecto a tales sentimientos? <em>  
><em>¿Puedes decirme?¿aunque sea solo un poco? )<em>

-Tu...Que cursi eres!-Me empuja tirándome al suelo.

-Oye!-Grite un poco molesto por la acción

-Atrapame si puedes Stan!-Me grito y salio corriendo- Si logras alcanzarme te voy a dar un "Regalo"-

Me levante animado, sabia que clase de "Regalo" me daría Kyle

-Bien, prepárate para correr-Dije y empeze a seguirlo, el seguía corriendo cada vez mas lejos-HEY eso es trampa!-

-Lo siento! pero tienes que alcanzarme-Se ríe y sigue corriendo mientras yo lo seguía.

_kando ryoukou 524 _  
><em>furoito? keroido? ken wo tataite <em>  
><em>zenbu zenbu waratchaou ze <em>  
><em>sassato odotte inaku nare <em>

_(Fuerte y claro, 524 _  
><em>¿Freud?¿Keloid? Tan solo alcanza la cuerda <em>  
><em>Todo, para reírse de todo <em>  
><em>¡Deprisa, y ya no bailes más!)<em>

_Stan:_  
><em>(chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta) <em>  
><em>(chuu chu chu chu la lu la taiyaiya aa iyattatta)<em>


End file.
